


ART: Elemental AU - What They Wanted (Tom Riddle/Bellatrix Lestrange)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart, First War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss for Tom and Bella, circa 1973. The image stands alone, but the backstory is that it's an AU moment from the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1258276">Elemental</a> (illustrated edition under development). Tom and Bella danced at Lucius and Narcissa's wedding, but this AU moment is what they really wanted.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Elemental AU - What They Wanted (Tom Riddle/Bellatrix Lestrange)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FIC: Elemental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258276) by [deslea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea). 



  
[Elemental Bonus: What They Wanted](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Elemental-Bonus-What-They-Wanted-Tom-Bellatrix-441797293) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


End file.
